The invention relates to an active pneumatic suspension system for relatively-vibratable structures.
A pneumatic suspension system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,372. There, a piston forms a compliant boundary wall between two chambers. The piston is secured to one relatively-vibrating structure to reciprocate in a cylinder secured to the other. The piston is acted upon on one side by pressurized gas having a mean pressure and, when displaced by relative vibration, actuates a valve to adjust the gas pressure acting across the piston. The resulting pressure difference returns the piston to an intermediate position. The two, cooperating working spaces on the opposite sides of the piston and the associated control make the manufacturing cost of this apparatus high and, thus, the apparatus has not gained wide acceptance.